User blog:Jewels27/A Kick One-Shot Story
Hi im Julia and this is my first one-shot. Please comment. I hope you like it! xoxo Kim`s POV: Yes! It`s my free period. I`m currently playing with my necklace. My wonderful boyfriend bought it for me. I`m trying to find him so we can continue our…study date. Oh I can never stop thinking about him. He is just so perfect. The mystery boy`s name is Brian Ev. Now I know what you’re about to say. Uh you’re supposed to be with Jack Anderson, duh! Well not really. I mean he is my best friend, but only that. Everyone in Seaford is like why are you with Brian, when you could be with Mr. Kicky Kicky Chop Chop! The truth is Jack was my first love. I used to be in love with him a year and a half ago. But I started to think why would HE ever go out with a girl like me. All the girls wanted him, including Katy Davis and Heather Clarke. I just thought he only wanted me as a friend. I have to admit Jack is a good looker, I mean that boy is NOT ugly at all. When I started to give up on Jack and me Brian came along and swooped me off the ground. The weird thing is nobody has given up on Jack and me yet. Even my parents and sister like Jack more than Brian. My mom`s always saying why don`t you go out with Jack, he`s a nice young man! I think my family still has to warm up to Brian, even though Brian and I have been going out for over six months. Anyway im on the main floor of the school. Where is he! I turn the corner. I can`t believe what im seeing. A tear streams down my face. I just caught Brian red handed making out with Donna Tobin aka the wicked witch of Seaford High. I let out a little scream. My heart feels shattered, like I’ve just been ran over by a bus. Brian breaks apart from Donna, but when he sees me a frown appears on his face. `` Kim please l-let me explain. `` He says. A smirk appears on Donna`s lips. `` How could you…what was I too late for our study date! `` I yell. I rip the necklace off my neck and throw it at him.`` We are done Brian. You make me sick! `` I spat at him running outside the school. I keep running, letting the tears fall. I stop at a spot in the park Jack and I found a year ago. Oh the memories. Flashback: Jack hasn’t been seen all day. He even missed karate practice…and if you know him, he would never miss one. I decide to walk to his house. And it’s not like I wanna see him cause I like him or anything pshh. It’s not like I think his shaggy brown hair gives me goose bumps and his small brown eyes make me fall in a trance. If you think that, your nuts!I knock on the door.” Jack! Thank goodness I….oh Kim im…” Mrs. Anderson says opening the door. She has a phone in one hand and a letter in the other. Her hair is messy and her eyes are blood shot red. Tears begin to fall. She hands me the letter. I skim through it. These are the things i grasp. Dear Anderson Family, We are sad to inform you that Captain Rob Anderson died from an explosion. He was a wonderful man with a big heart. He will never be forgotten. Commander John You see Jack’s father is in or was in the army. I have seen him twice before. He reminds me so much of Jack, or did.“ Oh no.” I whisper.” Jack ran away.” She nods.” I’m gonna find him for you Hayley. I’m so sorry.” I say running to the park across the street. This place is huge. But he has to be around here somewhere. I never thought this would happen to him. I mean Jack is a great person. So sweet and loyal…why did this have to happen. “JACK!” I yell over and over. I walk into a small forest where I find him sitting on a rock throwing pebbles in a lake. Hard.” Jack.” I whisper. He turns around slowly. Tears are streaming down his face.” Come here.” I say opening my arms like an envelope. Jack runs over and squeezes me. More tears stream down his face. His crying becomes loud. Jack`s arms snake around my waist while my arms wrap around his neck. I`m trying really hard not to blush.” It`s ok. I`m right here. I`m gonna help you through this. I`ll always be with you.” End of Flashback: It was really hard for Jack, but I helped him. And 2 months after he was the same old Jack Anderson. I can`t help but have this warm and tingling feeling in my stomach when I thought about him. I think I’m in love with Jack. Jack`s POV: “I wonder where Kim is.” I say casually to Jerry, Milton, and Eddie as were at our lockers. I make sure I seem like I don`t care that much. But she`s always on my mind. Her beautiful hair, wonderful smile, and big brown eyes. Oh I can stare into those eyes all day. I know what you’re thinking. Well if you love her that much tell her how you feel. Actually I was going to tell her I loved her six months ago. I picked up all the courage I found and was so close. But HE ruined everything. Flashback: Today is the day I tell Kim Crawford I love her. I have a bouquet of roses in my hands. Kim told me once that she would love a guy who gave her roses, and was like an envelope. Just opened up, told her everything. And that’s exactly what I’m gonna do. I fix the collar of my shirt. This is it. I’m so nervous. I mean I practiced on broom Kim and a picture of her. I know its lame. But this is very important to me. One time my older brother Bobby saw me practicing on the broom. I will never forget that, and neither will he. I turn the corner to find the blonde beauty at her locker. She’s grabbing some books. I start to walk up to her. Kim bends down and picks up a note. Wait what?” Hi Kim.” I hear the new kid Brian says. He walks up to her. I hide behind the stairwell.” Oh hey Brian. Did you write this?” Kim asks turning redder. I begin getting pissed off. This is supposed to be my moment to tell her.” Yes it was. And what do you think about the question I asked at the bottom.” He says. She walks up to him.” Of course I’ll go out with you.” Kim says kissing his cheek. Exactly at that moment my heart shatters. I throw the flowers on the floor running away from that area. As I try to keep myself from crying. End of Flashback: And I hate that stupid Brian kid. He’s just a dumb blonde football player that thinks he’s the best of the best. He acts all sweet and innocent in front of Kim. But he’s a jerk towards pretty much everyone else, except people that are friends with her. I hear so many rumors about him. Jerry’s told me that he’s cheated on a lot of girls. I don’t trust him at all. But the thing is I don’t have the guts to tell Kim the truth. It’ll break her heart. And I don’t have solid proof anyway. Ah every time I think about Kim I get goose bumps. She’s just so perfect. “HELLO EARTH TO JACK!” Milton yells clapping his hands together. I get out of my trance. “He was probably in Kimland again.” Eddie says. I begin to blush. The guys know about my crush on her. After that horrible day I needed at least someone to talk to. They were my answer.” Shut up.” I say turning redder.” Bro, like I was saying….uh come here.” Jerry says dragging me over to the stairwell.” Now promise me you won’t get mad when I tell you this. But you deserve to know.” He starts. I nod nervously. “Well I um fell into the girl’s change room. And I heard Donna talking about her and…Brian. He’s cheating on Kim. This happened in the middle of the day. And I think she ran off.” Jerry says. Out the corner of my eye I see Mr. Cheater talking to his friends. I start to walk toward him. With all the anger and pain that I’ve had for months.” Jack stop. You’ll get in trouble.” Milton says grabbing my arm. He, Jerry and Eddie try and pull me back.” Let go guys. Nobody hurts my Kim!” I yell getting out of their grip. Brian looks up with a smile on his face. But once he sees me with daggers in my eyes, he tries to run. Puny blonde. I grab the back of his shirt and throw him against the wall. I still have my grip on his shirt.” Where are you going? CHEATER!” I yell at the last part. People stop there conversations and begin to watch.” Hey Jack, how is your day?” He asks nervously.” Oh how was yours. Must be really fun macking on Donna huh?” I say sarcastically.” What are you talking about?” He asks innocently. One of my arms puts pressure on his neck.” Oh just quit the stupidness and answer me. Where is Kim?” I ask angrily. “Hey karate kid. You should be saying thanks. Everyone knows that you like Kim. Don’t deny it. Now I just gave you an opening.” He says getting out of my grip. He tries to run off. I stop him. Brian throws a punch. Which I easily dodge. I throw a punch. It hits his nose. Brian falls back. I grab his head and pull him up.” Don’t you ever go near Kim. Unless you’re ok with being in a hospital.” I whisper. Now I have only one motive. To find the blonde beauty. Kim’s POV: The one thing I have a habit of doing when I’m sad I sing. Only Jack has ever heard me sing. And that was when I was in the shower. Long story. I look to make sure nobody is around. ''It doesn't hurt When I think of you And all the things we'll Never get to do I don't dream at night about the way we were I tore out the pictures, crossed out all the words '' Don't be fooled by all my tears, Cause everything is fine And you can pick up all the pieces That you left behind Cause I never think about you I'm better off without you I don't miss you at all I don't miss you at all You don't spin around in my head It's like you never existed And I hope you don't call I don't miss you at all And I'm not trying to fight it No, I'm not trying to fight it So you can cross my name right off the wall I don't miss you at all I go out seven nights a week It feels so good to finally be free And I party like I never did before Oh, what in the world was I waiting for? Everything is perfect now Without you in my life You could pick up all the pieces that you left behind Cause I never think about you I'm better off without you I don't miss you at all I don't miss you at all You don't spin around in my head It's like you never existed And I hope you don't call I don't miss you at all And I'm not trying to fight it No, I'm not trying to fight it So you can cross my name right off the wall I don't miss you at all I don't miss you at all I'll just tell myself You'll forgive the past No time for regrets No more looking back I'll forgive you more Every single day Every step I take Is getting better Cause I never think about you I'm better off without you I don't miss you at all I don't miss you at all You don't spin around in my head It's like you never existed And I hope you don't call I don't miss you at all And I'm not trying to fight it No, I'm not trying to fight it So you can cross my name right off the wall I don't miss you at all I don't miss you I don't miss you I hear clapping from the background. I jump and find Jack standing behind me. Oh I don’t want him to see me like this. A sudden frown appears on his face. Jack runs over to me. Oh my God he knows.” Kim I am obligated to be your shoulder to cry on. Come here.” He says opening his arms out. Déjà vu. ” No Jack seriously I’m fine.” I say, but the tears start to form back up. I begin to weep. Jack puts me on his lap and wraps his arms around my waist. My head rests on his shoulder. He rocks me back and forth.” Shhhh. Jackie is right here.” He whispers soothingly. I love that nickname I made for him. “I can’t believe he would do that to me. I trusted him. I-I LOVED HIM!” I yell in frustration letting more tears fall after a few more minutes.” I know and he should be sorry after what I did to him.” Jack mutters. Huh?” Jack what are you talking about?” I say lifting my head from his shoulder.” Ehhh it’s nothing really. I just talked to him politely and everything is great.” He says his pitch getting higher.” You…did that?” I ask in disbelief.” Fine. I beat him up and ran to find you. I found you!” He says poking my nose. Jack is so adorable when he’s stupid. I stand up and pace back and forth.” Jack why would you do that? I can’t see you get suspended because of me.” I say panting.” Kim he deserved it. Nobody hurts my girl-I mean you.” He corrects himself. I blush. Did he just say I’m his girl?” Jack it doesn’t matter. I’m a loser anyway. That’s why he did this. I deserve to be alone. No guy will ever love me. I’m such an idiot for believing in love.” I say running away. I don’t make it that far though. Jack grabs my wrists and pulls me toward him. “Kim listen to me and listen good.” Jack starts. I nod nervously. Our lips are a few centimeters apart. His hands leave my wrist and grabs onto my hands. I begin to blush. Followed by Jack. Our eyes meet. I really miss those warm chocolate brown eyes. I miss getting lost in them.” Any guy would be lucky to have you. Brain was too stupid to realize that. You’re beautiful, smart, funny, cool, kind, and just perfect. You are not an idiot for believing in love. Because I’m in love. I’m in love with you.” Jack whispers. I begin to blush. He loves me. Jack begins to lean in closer. Our lips are inches apart.” Tell me if you wanna stop.” Jack whispers in a low, sexy voice. I shiver. I feel like I’m in a trance. Like a movie, no like magic. Our lips touch. Jack tries to stop the kiss, but I can’t let this end. I let go of his hands and wrap my arms around his neck. His arms wrap around my waist. Our lips mold together, like this is meant to be. We break apart, our foreheads against each other’s.” Wow.” We both whisper, gazed.” I’m in love with you to.” I say to Jack pulling him in to another kiss. The Next Day: I walk into Seaford high in the morning, with Jack holding my hand. I’ve never been this happy in my life and Jack and I have only been dating for a day. He makes me feel wanted and loved, Brian never really made me feel like that. A whole lot of glances are placed at us across the halls. People cheering, clapping, you name it. One guy even took off his shirt and was waving it screaming KICK PREVAILS! I never knew we had fans.” Awwwww look at the happy couple.” Grace says putting her arm on Jerry’s shoulder.” Yo you guys are like the talk of the school.” Jerry says giving Jack a high five. After a small conversation Grace and Jerry walk off.” Hey let me walk you to class, kay babe.” Jack says playing with my hair.” Ok Jackie.” I say. As we walk down the hall some girls, crazy obsessed with Jack girls, Almost start crying at the sight of us two. It was kinda funny. They just pout and walk away. I roll my eyes and Jack laughs. I lean my head at the crook of his neck. I spot Brian as soon as Jack drops me off. “Ignore him. Text me if he bothers you.” Jack whispers giving me a peck on the lips before he walks to Home Ec. I wave bye to him. Brian walks over to me. I just noticed he has a bruised nose. How did he-Jack. ” So I guess the rumors are true?” He asks talking about me and Jack.” Yeah. I can’t believe it took me 6 months to fully realize that my guy was right there beside me.” And not macking on someone else.” I reply coldly.” Are you sure? I’m still convinced that you love me.” He says cooly. I spit at him.” See that’s where your wrong….I don’t miss you at all.” I say walking away from him with a grin. THE END <3 I'm sorry if there are any grammer mistakes or what not. Thanks for reading! Category:Blog posts